


Café

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Esa obscura y amarga bebida. Su pequeño placer, aquel que lo había acompañado en los días solitarios del post apocalipsis. Era su fiel compañero y todo lo que necesitaba.
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para mi propia lista de Fictober que pueden encontrar en mi página de Facebook “Amelia Badguy Fanfiction”
> 
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/AmeliaBadguyFanfiction

Habían cosas sencillas en la vida, pequeños placeres que cada uno tenía, algunos podían ser sanos, otros no tanto, pero bueno, cuando habías tenido la vida que él vivió, todos los pequeños placeres podían ser bastante contraproducentes para la salud.

Por años había vagado, consiguiendo agua de donde podía, comiendo insectos, que no era lo mejor. Había sobrevivido con gaseosas caducadas, comidas en conserva que lograba estirar lo máximo posible y con café.

Era sorprendente como uno comenzaba a consumir distintas bebidas para no morir deshidratado y en su caso había sido el café, quién siempre lo había acompañado, grandes cantidades de café que usaba para calentar su cuerpo en las noches heladas. Café que usaba como combustible en su cuerpo, para pensar más allá con su sistema lleno de cafeína, para pensar una maldita solución que lo sacara del fin del mundo, que lo enviara nuevamente a su hogar, con su familia, sus hermanos.

Todos aquellos años, donde lo único que lo ataba a su pasado era aquel ojo de vidrio que había quitado de las manos frías del cuerpo de Luther, junto con aquel libro escrito por la pequeña Vanya, donde desvelaba cada secreto de la familia donde habían crecido, como sido nada más que unos conejillos de indias.

Cuando la encargada lo había encontrado y le había ofrecido trabajo, sus hábitos alimentarios estaban por el piso. No le gustaba desperdiciar comida, ¿quién osaría a hacer aquello cuando él tuvo que comer insectos y otras mierdas por quedarse varado en un mundo post apocalíptico? Siempre les gruñía a las personas que dejaban comida por esa razón.

Su dieta había comenzado a mejorar, pero bueno, había seguido con sus malos hábitos, el hecho de beber café como si el mundo se fuera a acabar —bueno, sabía bien cuando el mundo llegaría a su fin— no ayudaba a su salud, pero disfrutaba del café.

Era la única constante que poseía en su vida, el café.

El café que bebía de niño a escondidas de Pogo y de Grace, porque quería parecer maduro, pues los adultos bebían café. El café que se había visto obligado a beber para sobrevivir y el café que bebía en cada uno de sus trabajos para mantenerse alerta.

El café era parte de él, no podía evitarlo.

Por eso cuando volvió al año 2019 y cayó frente a sus hermanos, tuvo la gran necesidad de ir a beber café. Cualquier café estaría bien, sólo lo necesitaba en su sistema para tener la constante en su vida.


End file.
